Sunrise
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Kabuto's losing faith in finding his true self. Naruto tries to help him. Songfic.


Sunrise

I sure as heck don't own Naruto or Keep holding on.

A 12-year-old blonde haired Konoha ninja opened the curtains to his room, allowing sunlight to stream in. Something caught his attention and he lanced at the busy street below him. A silver haired, 19-year-old male looked up at him, black eyes stressed and worn out. The male turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Kabuto…?" The blue-eyed ninja questioned.

"Come on, Naruto!" A female said, knocking on the front door. "Get up already!"

Naruto looked toward the front door. "Coming!"

_You're not alone, together we stand._

Naruto opened the front door a few minutes later, after he had gotten dressed, to see Sakura, the pink-haired, green-eyed Kunoichi. Kiba, the spiky brown-haired, black-eyed ninja with is dog, Akamaru, stood beside her grumpily.

_I'll be by your side._

"Sorry." Naruto smiled. "I forgot we were going to get lunch together!"

_You know I'll take your hand._

"So, where's that friend of yours?" Kiba asked, as the three headed to Ichiraku. "What's his name?"

_When it gets cold._

"Kabuto….?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. "Where is he?"

_And it feels like the end._

Naruto looked at the ground. "I honestly don't know."

_There's no place to go._

"He hasn't talked to me for weeks and whenever I do see him, he's just looking up at my window before he walks away."

_You know I won't give in._

"I think he's depressed."

_You know I won't give in._

"Why…?" Sakura questioned, sitting beside Naruto as they entered Ichiraku.

_Keep holding on._

"He's trying to find his true self." Naruto sighed. "But…"

_'Cause you know we'll make it through._

"…I don't think it's going so well…"

_We'll make it through._

"Maybe you should talk to him." Kiba suggested, as he started to eat his ramen.

_Just stay strong._

"I don't even know where he's gone." Naruto muttered, poking his ramen.

'_Cause you know I'm here for you._

"Why don't you enlist Pakkun to help you find Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

_I'm here for you._

"Kakashi sensei wouldn't allow me." Naruto sighed. "He doesn't really approve of us being friends."

_There's nothing you can say._

"Oh." Sakura looked down at her ramen.

_Nothing you can say._

"You can use Akamaru if you like." Kiba said, glancing at Naruto.

_Nothing you can do._

"Really?!" Naruto asked, looking at his friend.

_Nothing you can do._

Kiba nodded. "Akamaru would love to help, wouldn't you, boy?"

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

Akamaru barked in agreement.

_So, keep holding on._

"Thanks, Kiba!" Naruto said, standing up. "I'll search for him now!"

'_Cause you know we'll make it through._

"Come on, Akamaru!"

_We'll make it through._

Akamaru barked, chasing after Naruto.

_So far away._

Kabuto walked through a bare forest, occasionally running his hand over the bark of a tree.

_I wish you were here._

The forest ended and Kabuto came out to a wide ledge overlooking a deep chasm.

_Before it's too late._

He headed toward the edge, his footsteps slow.

_This could all disappear._

Kabuto stopped at the end of the ledge, a few small rocks disappearing into the black depths of the chasm as they broke from the underside of the ledge.

_Before the doors close._

Kabuto looked down at the dark maw before him, unafraid.

_And it comes to an end._

He breathed in deeply before taking a step forward.

_With you by my side I will fight and defend._

"No!"

_I'll fight and defend._

Someone grabbed Kabuto's wrist, yanking him backward.

_Yeah, yeah._

"Wha…?" Kabuto glanced behind him as he fell backward from the sudden harsh tug.

_Keep holding on._

"Naruto…?"

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

He crashed into the younger, unable to keep his balance.

_Just stay strong._

Kabuto immediately hopped up, Naruto still holding onto his wrist.

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

"Naruto! Are you alright?! How did you find--"

_There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can say._

Kabuto stopped, looking down at the Konoha ninja, who was on his knees with his head lowered.

_Nothing you can do. Nothing you can do._

"Naruto…?" He questioned, as small drops started to stain the ground.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

"What were you going to do, Kabuto…?" Naruto whispered, as it started to rain, Akamaru sitting by his side.

_So keep holding on._

"What were you thinking, walking off that cliff?"

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Kabuto sighed, his shoulders lowering as he started at his friend.

_Hear me when I say._

"Were you thinking of suicide?" Naruto questioned.

_When I say, I believe._

The Konoha ninja looked up at the sound medic nin, tears staining his face.

_Nothing's gonna change._

"If so, that's a cowardly and stupid way to do it!"

_Nothing's gonna change destiny._

"I thought you knew better, Kabuto!"

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly._

"I know that!" Kabuto snapped, suddenly angered. "Don't you think I _know _that already?!"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Kabuto looked away from the whiskered Konoha ninja. "I just lost faith, okay?!"

_Lalalalalalala._

"I couldn't find my true self, so I lost faith!"

_Lalalalalalala._

"When I tied to find my true self, I only remembered all the stuff that I've done, the things I can't erase, and I kept getting lost in my own depression."

_Keep holding on._

Kabuto put his free hand against his forehead.

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

"I was stupid to even think I _had_ a true self!"

_Just stay strong._

"I've never had a true self!"

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

"And even if I did, I wouldn't want to know!"

_There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can say._

"He's probably just as horrible as I am!"

_Nothing you can do. Nothing you can do._

"That's not true!" Naruto said, standing up and grabbing Kabuto's other wrist.

_There's no other way when I comes to the truth._

"You're a wonderful person! I know! I've been around you long enough to see!"

_So keep holding on._

"The Kabuto I knew when we first met was fake and cold."

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

"The Kabuto I know now is much more kinder and sweeter!"

_Keep holding on._

"He laughs, he smiles, and he even cries!"

_Keep holding on._

"Don't you see?"

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

"The Kabuto I see before me is the true Kabuto!"

_Just stay strong._

"This is your true self! You _never _had to find it in the first place!"

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

Kabuto looked away from Naruto, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes as he closed them. "I'm so stupid!"

_There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can say._

"I'm such a stupid idiot!"

_Nothing you can do. Nothing you can do._

"You strayed off the right path is all." Naruto said, letting go of the medic nin's wrists, who sat down and buried his face in his arms as he wrapped them around his knees.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

Naruto was about to say something else, when something caught his attention.

_So keep holding on._

"Kabuto, look! A sunrise."

'_Cause you know we'll make it through._

Kabuto slowly glanced up, noticing the bright orange glow of the rising sun.

_We'll make it through._

They watched it in silence, Akamaru copying them, the rain having stopped a while ago.

"Did you know, Kabuto? The sunrise is a sign for new beginnings."

--

I don't know if the last part is true, the 'sign for new beginnings' thing. I jsut wanted to put it in there. ^^ If you can imagine, basically it's Naruto singing to Kabuot to not lose faith and to keep going. So....review.


End file.
